305 Anatomy of a Murder
by KateB-fan
Summary: Otro capítulo antológico, plagado de mensajes que nos hacen confiar en un final feliz para Kate y Rick... estas son secuelas de como cada uno vivió los dos momentos importantes el de la carta y el de la última escena  Disfruten!


**305 Anatomy Of A Muder**

Kate se apresuró a encerrarse en el baño ni bien sintió una molestia importante en su pecho. Habían pasado unos días desde que Castle había conocido a Josh y se estaba sintiendo mejor. Incluso, había aprendido a contestar con altura a los comentarios ácidos de él, sobre todo el de esa mañana, cuando él le había preguntado sobre la profesión de Josh y ella le había contestado " Hizo un bypass y salvó la vida de un paciente, qué haz hecho tú esta mañana?"

Sacó de su cartera un analgésico, no era común que se automedicara, en general era una persona sana y saludable, había sido deportista, y aún continuaba ejercitándose… así que la única dolencia en su corazón, tenía que ver con el stress que le causaban el trabajo, y Castle…

-Dios…- jadeó luego de tragarse la pastilla con un vaso de agua y se miró al espejo… Por suerte su estado de ánimo no se reflejaba hacia el exterior. Se sentía bien, en general, pero había momentos, como ese que acababa de vivir con él, que la hacían tambalear.

Pensó en que a pesar de todo, la idea de Castle sobre que Greg y su novia se encontraran en el local de hamburguesas para rememorar su primera cita, no era tan desacertada, así que tomó su celular y llamó para ordenar que alguien vigilara el lugar.

Se recompuso un poco el cabello y el maquillaje y cuando estaba a punto de salir volvió a recordar la mirada de Castle en el momento en que leía la carta.

-"… nunca podrás alejarte de mi… Te amo…"- y esa mirada, esa sensación que recorrió su cuerpo en décimas de segundo y que le hizo erizar la piel. Realmente sintió que esas palabras se las estaba diciendo él a ella. Por un momento fantaseó con la idea de que él le dijera finalmente lo que ella había querido escuchar tantas veces… te amo.

-Maldición, Castle- dijo Kate con la respiración entrecortada, estaba hiperventilando solo por un comentario que bajo otras circunstancias, no hubiera tenido importancia.

Y es que él no sería mas que un compañero de trabajo, uno que había sido importante en su vida, uno al que ella había admirado por mucho tiempo, del que se había enamorado pero ahora tenía que olvidar.

Por su bien tenía que hacerlo. Él parecía feliz con Gina, aunque tuvieran sus diferencias, se notaba que ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Y ella misma, tenía que intentar disfrutar un poco más de su relación con Josh… eso era todo… tan simple como eso.

Kate cerró los ojos una vez más y recordó otra vez el momento… "te amo…". Por un instante todo parecía perfecto, todo en su lugar. Pero cuando Kate volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la realidad era muy distinta.

Y se preguntó si algún día podría no tener que refugiarse en el baño para que nadie, y en especial Castle, se dieran cuenta de cuanto la afectaba hasta el menor detalle relacionado con él.

Cuando salió del baño, su celular sonó y la distrajo. Y cuando estaba a punto de cortar, sintió la presencia de Castle detrás suyo, y lo vio con dos tazas de café en la mano…

* * *

><p>Aún con las palabras de su madre repiqueteando en su cabeza, Castle se quedó pensativo, era cierto que con Gina las cosas no andaban tan bien, pero la realidad era que él estaba seguro de que no se arriesgaría así como Greg por ella.<p>

La peor parte vino cuando, al tratar de encontrar a qué personas si podría intentar salvar, aún poniéndose en riesgo, la única que se le ocurrió, aparte de su hija y eventualmente su madre, fue Kate…

Se sintió triste por tener esa claridad en sus sentimientos, sentimientos que se veían despilfarrados porque nunca podría demostrarlos. Kate era solo una compañera de trabajo, y estaba con el doctor motociclista ahora, demasiado lejos de querer ser salvada por él…

Luego de visitar a Greg y su novia y comunicarles que revisarían el caso de él, y que ella sería liberada, sintió una sensación de extraña cercanía entre él y Kate.

En algún punto pensó, luego de haberle dicho mirándola a los ojos que la amaba, y si, se lo había dicho a ella, aunque estuviera escrito en el papel, que eso la incomodaría, pero por lo visto, no había hecho más que crear, una vez más, esa electricidad entre ambos que él tanto extrañaba…

Cuando se encontró con Esposito en el pasillo y comentaron acerca del caso, Esposito lo sorprendió negándose a arriesgarse por él, en el supuesto caso de que él estuviese preso, y fingió sentirse ofendido y menospreciado.

Pero luego, había escuchado la voz de Kate, que le había dicho como al pasar:

-"No te preocupes, Castle… yo te sacaría…"- y ni siquiera se había detenido a mirarlo.

Castle sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban "porque eso, querido mío, es amor verdadero", otra vez las palabras de su madre…

La miró caminar delante suyo, Esposito sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, aunque no supiera los detalles.

Y cuando él estaba a punto de hablar, ella giró sobre sus talones y lo miró sonriente:

-"Vienes?"- le dijo y observó su desconcierto, en cierta forma divertida.

-S… si… - pudo articular él y la siguió, como siempre, con la boca entreabierta, como queriendo decir algo más y no sabiendo qué.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, él no podía estar tan equivocado. Por qué ella tenía que ser tan complicada? Por qué, si le había dicho en la cara que arriesgaría su vida por él, no se atrevía a tener una relación con él?

Mientras caminaba a su lado, casi en sincro con ella, quiso decirle tantas cosas, tomar su mano, decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, proponerle escaparse juntos, perderse en otro lado donde nadie los conociera y ser felices, libres… aunque no sabía bien por qué ella quería ocultar lo de ellos…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del ascensor, ella no lo miró. Solo observó la puerta, pero él no pudo resistirse y giró todo su cuerpo, de frente a ella. La vio ruborizarse, incómoda, deseando que él no dijera nada…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos entraron.

-Hey, Beckett…- le dijo cuando ambos quedaron solos en el ascensor.

-Dime…- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-De verdad me sacarías?- le dijo con nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto que lo haría… - dijo ella y lo miró, había sinceridad en sus ojos.

Castle se quedó pensativo, recordando las palabras de Martha.

-Por qué?- quiso saber ella.

-Solo me quedé pensando… en algo que me dijo mi madre…- dijo mirando hacia el frente- y dime… lo harías por el doctor motociclista?

-Supongo… que si…- dijo ella con incomodidad, realmente no lo había pensado.

-Supones… - repitió él.

-Si… creo que no había contemplado la idea…- dijo y lo miró con interés- y tú?

-A Gina? No… representa demasiados gastos- dijo sonriendo.

-Eres malo, Castle…- rió divertida.

-Kate… - le dijo y ella lo miró a los ojos con incomodidad.

-Si?- dijo ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-A ti te sacaría sin dudarlo…- le dijo y sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

-Lo se… - dijo ella y se ruborizó, mirando el piso.

-Kate… - dijo y extendió su mano hacia adelante, tomándola del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo- moriría por ti…- le dijo y ella sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas.

-Rick…- dijo casi en un susurro sus labios tan peligrosamente cerca que no podía respirar con normalidad.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por un momento, el tiempo parecía haberse interrumpido. Si alguien los hubiera visto, aseguraría que estaban locos. Y justo cuando él se inclinaba hacia adelante para besarla, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y ambos se distrajeron cuando algunas personas quisieron entrar…

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, aquella chispa encendida se había perdido. Y aunque ella no lo miraba directamente, él sabía que había comprendido el mensaje. Por más novio doctor motociclista que ella tuviera, seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él… lo mismo que él sentía por ella…


End file.
